Intertwining of the T Virus
by Cam910
Summary: This is another attempt of the story of Bella as she becomes a changed person and is plunged into the world of the resident evil movie world. This story is about the partnership that starts between Bella and Alice and how they save the world.
1. The Visions

I'm not your normal girl. I didn't grow up with a lot of people gushing after me, or falling for me, but when I came to Forks Washington I thought everything had changed. That I'd found my soul mate, but I was wrong about that as well. A month ago, I'd been standing in the clearing in the forest when Edward broke it off with me, and on that day I'd run after him, but he never turned around, and I knew in my heart he'd never come back.

Today would be the first day I'd hope that he would have stayed for me. It started out normally, I went to school, went to work at the Newton's outside care store, and came home, but at about nine o' clock when I was doing my homework and I just suddenly puked over everything. I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom where I continued to throw up.

Charlie must have heard me because suddenly his hands were holding my hair away from my face. "Kiddo, I think you should stay home from school tomorrow, and call Mrs. Newton and tell her you're sick," I nodded, and Charlie let go of my hair as I flushed the toilet and returned to my bed. I tore off the comforter, and everything else I puked on. I quickly went downstairs to put everything in the washer before grabbing a blanket, and a huge bowl in case I puked in the night and couldn't get to the bathroom.

That night was when it surfaced after months of being dormant like a volcano.

I was dreaming about nothing in particular, nothing at all mentioning, but halfway through the night everything changed. Suddenly I was getting a group of flashes one after another without stopping.

The First Vision:

Alice was entering the empty Cullen house and she leant over a floorboard. She punched it and it flew up. She caught it and drug out a humongous brief case. She opened it, and I counted at least twenty billion dollars because she took a few minutes to count all of it. When she was finished she took out a letter, put it inside, closed it, and wrote Bella on the front of the case with a sharpie. Alice then replaced the floor board and ceiled it in. She then took out a piece of paper and pulled out the floorboard right next to the case. She wrote with the sharpie: **BELLA THE COMBANATION IS 1-27-21**. She replaced, and ceiled that floorboard also.

The Second Vision:

There was a person in a jumpsuit grabbing a vial of some blue and green liquid. They placed it in another brief case before removing their jumpsuit. I couldn't see the person's face, but I saw a hand throw the blue vial and it smashing. It spread throughout the air system and suddenly everyone started to die.

The Third Vision:

I saw a world with no hope of surviving as zombies roamed through the streets and person after person was devoured by them. And the symbol of a candy cane umbrella was stamped everywhere and I recognized it as the symbol of the umbrella corporation.

The Fourth and Final Vision:

I saw a group of faces pass through my vision. One of myself, then one of a female with blonde hair, a female with dark black hair, a female with a red-brown hair, and a male that looked like he belonged in prison.

I shot up from my bed, sweat beading down my face. My entire mind knew what to do before three seconds passed. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was twelve o'clock in afternoon. I jumped out of bed, quickly went to take a shower, and ran out to my truck.

A half hour later I was at the Cullens house. I ran inside and stopped directly where Alice must have put the case and the combination if what I saw was a reality. The floorboards peeled right off and I saw the paper and the case. I pulled out the case, reread the paper with the combo, dialed it in, and grabbed Alice's note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I can't be here for you when you need me most, but I have to stay here with my family. They don't know I've left you this much money, but I've found a way to hide it from them. I'm sorry your changing within, but this will help you save yourself, and all those you love around you. In this case holds one hundred billion dollars. Use it wisely, and to indulge before everything goes away._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I looked down at the money, thanked Alice wherever she was, before standing up and running back out to my truck.

An hour and a half later I was in the heart of Seattle, in the R.V. lot. I pushed open the front door, and went to the manager.

"I want your biggest R.V. I want it so huge that it's fourteen stories high, three living quarters that can have up to 1000 hundred people on each floor, one humongous kitchen area for cooking, one infirmary or hospital room, one storage room for any handy man things I'd need one library/slash study and teaching room. One weaponry floor that can hold over 1000 weapons of any shape or size. One food storage shelter that's completely refrigerated, and another for food that doesn't need to be refrigerated. The last three floors I want to be car storage areas that are tall enough to hold buses, and long enough to hold up to ten buses. The last edition of the house is an elevator that is long, wide, and sturdy enough to hold one bus at a time. It also has to be equipped with complete Wi-Fi coverage and with five satellites, and the dunk tank has to have an extension that can go across miles," When I finished the managers jaw was hanging open, and he was staring at me bewildered.

"To do this will take me at least a month," he explained.

"I'll give you a ten percent increase of the price to get it here, and finished in two hours," the manager's jaw dropped even more. He started to stutter.

"Okay . . . I'll . . . I'll do it . . . just wait here. All together it will be $850,000,000," he said. I nodded.

"You deliver I'll give you your money, up front, no credit card, no checks," he smirked and ran off.

Two hours later I was ushered outside to see the R.V. I'd requested it was huge. At least a mile long and the width of one lane of the highway. It would be a very risky thing to drive, but as I got closer I saw that it was divided so that the whole thing would turn at the same time due to springs. I looked at the manager before heading to my car I fished out the money he wanted and held it in one arm. Holding out my hands for the keys first.

The manager gave them to me, and I handed over the money. I dropped into the front seat of my truck, and sat down, turned the engine on, swirled around and pushed the open elevator button on the R.V. keys.

I watched as the back of the R.V. descended to the ground and opened up. I drove my truck into the elevator, and looked at my key and pressed the third floor button. The elevator slowly went up and opened on the opposite side I entered in. I drove for a while until I reached the end of the third floor. I parked my truck and stepped outside, and luckily there was a smaller elevator that would take me up to the driving side seat. I went inside the little chamber that let you drive and I started the engine. It was surprising with such a huge R.V. that it wasn't roaring in pain. I turned it around surprisingly with ease. I then headed to the nearest weapon shop.

I pulled into the lot and quickly entered. I went to the clerk and asked for everything, and I meant everything. His jaw dropped too, but he didn't ask any questions after I told him my father, the police chief of Forks, Washington needed all this.

He went row by row and lathered everything into sixteen carts. Once he was finished, I took a rope and tied all the carts into a straight line and paid the clerk before I went back to the R.V. I was surprised that everything felt so light to me, and the clerk was looking after me amazed.

I entered the elevator pushed the button for floor number four and I stepped inside the armory. I started to take all the weapons I had out and placing them up on the wracks, and labeling the drawers beneath with the type of bullet and weapon there meant for. I did this for about another hour and a half before I got back up into the driver's seat and left the weapon store.

I got home at about seven, and I'd finished grabbing a shot gun from the armory, before decending from the R.V. I entered the house expecting to be bombarded with a rush of questions by Charlie. I turned the corner, and came to face to face with one of my worst nightmares. Laurent, was hanging over my dad, his jaw clamped on my dad's neck.

"Get off my dad," I snarled as I cocked my shotgun. Laurent looked up and released my dad. Blood pooling around his ankles.

"Oh Bella, it's been so long since I've seen you," Suddenly he was inches away from my face. His arm brushed mine, and I gasped as I was taken out of my reality, and my fear. I was sucked into another fit of visions.

I saw Jacob Black, run past me and transfer into a humongous wolf, and race after another wolf. I saw a clearing where Laurent was meant to be and where he'd meet his end by the wolves. I saw this all fade out, and suddenly I was seeing a new future.

I was walking, with a group of individuals, with black stealth clothes that had slits in the clothes where you could place weapons in. I was mounded down with tons, and tons of weapons that weighed a lot, but my body showed no strain. I was followed by a few faces I knew. I was shocked to see Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Ben Angela's boyfriend (sorry I forgot his last name), their parents, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and a lot of other faces I didn't know. The blonde from my earlier vision, and a few other of the same faces. But one I could tell was a vampire. She was barely fifteen, but her eyes were pure red, and she had auburn hair. If only I knew her name. (A/N: That's Bree Tanner).

Then another vision over took me, I saw a newspaper flying through the air until it smashed against a car window. It read: **The Undead Walk** I read the words below and they consisted of the date when the undead (zombies) took over Raccoon City. I saw the blonde's face again, and she was lying on a stone tub's floor. I saw an alarm displaying the date. April 11th 2010. That was three months from now, and I had a strange feeling deep in my gut that I had to be there for this. Before the virus was set off into the world I needed to be here with this girl.

I was taken back into reality just as Laurent went for my throat. I screamed and fell to the ground at the same time I threw up my shot gun and pulled the trigger. Laurnet's face exploded and then his body fell to the earth. I learned from Edward, and the whole James incident taught me you had to light vampires on fire to make sure they were dead.

I grabbed his body and pulled him out into the driveway. I grabbed a can of gas from the garage and stared to pour it over Laurent's body. I then went back inside and grabbed some matches. I stood there looking at him, and I struck a match. His body went up in flames and a puffs of purple smoke rose from his body.

"Who's an insignificant human now Edward," I mumbled as I slammed my foot into Laurent's chest over and over again before he was completely on fire. I was about to crumble down and cry, when I remembered my father and the bite he'd taken.

I couldn't deal with my father being a vampire. Not now when I needed him to be at my side as my co-captain of the army against the umbrella corporation I was going to raise. I ran to him and I leant by him trying to think of what to do, but then my fingers traced over my scar.

I was disgusted, but I knew I had no other choice. I ran to the kitchen got another huge bowl and went back to Charlie. I put my mouth to his neck and started to suck until I tasted something besides blood fill my mouth. I spit out the mouthful in my mouth into the bowl, and continued to suck. I repeated this process for ten minutes when I was sure I'd gotten all of it I got a bandage from the bathroom and placed it over the bite mark.

I didn't sit there to see if he was alright. I just ran to the kitchen and grabbed his police cruiser keys. This would be highly illegal, but I didn't care about that now. I had to get Jessica, Mike, and Angela to all meet me at Jessica's house.

As I stepped out the door, I flipped my cell phone open and dialed all there numbers as I drove to Jesicca's number.

An hour and a half later. Everyone was sitting in front of me, looking up at me with confusion and expectant eyes.

"I know you guys are all wondering why I called you here, but I've come to warn you about a threat that's about to come face to face with mankind. In three months on April 11th there will be an Apocalypse of some sorts. On that day a virus will be released into the atmosphere that will bring the dead back to life as zombies." I finished and waited for questions, but all I got was a humongous group of people gawking at me like I'd just gone nuts.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't possibly believe we'd buy into this crap," Jessica burst out. I glared at her, but she was right, I wouldn't believe anything I just said, but I had to find a way to convince them, but how. But a thought struck me, if I could somehow show them what I saw than they'd have no choice but to believe me

"I'll prove I'm telling you the truth, everyone get up here and grab hands," I instructed. There were a lot of protests, but Angela took the lead and grabbed my fingers. Mike eager as always to be close to me jumped up and snatched my hands and held on to it eagerly. Everyone fallowed there lead.

Once everyone was holding hands I told them to close there eyes and focus on trying to tget the image I was trying to show them. I instantly felt stress, and pain shock through my body as I struggled to push the image of the newspaper and the zombies through all of there minds.

"Oh come on this is completely ridic—," Jessica was stopped halfway through her sentence because a vial of cloudy mist rose in the center of the circle, and took the shape of a mirror. Then where the glass should have been the memory I'd been trying to show played through it. Everyone watched silently but a lot of the couldn't believe their eyes. Then when that vision was done, I focused on showing them the one of the man throwing the T-virus and starting all of this.

Then I tried showing them the memory of me buying the R.V., the weapons, and the mass of the R.V. when I was finished the smoke drifted away along with the vision.

Angela's father was the first to speak, "how long do we have to pack all of our things," he asked. I glanced up at the clock.

"You have until tomorrow at noon, but I need to know are any of you doctors, or trained men with guns?" I asked. Mike, and his family all raised their hands, along with Jessica's and Angela's fathers, and then Eric, and Ben's family.

"Now raise two hands if you're a doctor," Jessica and Angela's father raised their hands, along with Eric and Ben's fathers. I sighed that thought would relieve my stress.

"What now," Angela asked as she held my hand.

"We all go home pack, and get some sleep, and then tomorrow we head off to Wal-Mart, Home Depot, Best Buy, Macy's, and any other store we can," I said. They all nodded there heads in understanding not questioning where I was getting all of the money.

A half hour later I was back at home, I walked inside and I found Charlie sitting on the kitchen counter. His face completely empty, and he was just holding his neck like it was a baby.

"Dad are you alright?" I said standing in front of me.

"Bella what was he," he mumbled out, at first I thought I'd misheard him, but he stared into my eyes. And I could see tears begin to form.

"Dad, he was . . . he was a . . . he was a vampire, and his name was Laurent," I said. My dad's eyes stared at me as if I hadn't said anything.

"Are you, are you telling me you knew him, you knew this guy who attacked me," I thought about my response and decided on the truth.

"Dad, do you know why the Quileutes are so suspicious of the Cullens," I asked he shook his head no. I took a breath, "the Quileutes know the Cullens to be vampires, and I knew that they were when I first started dating Edward. And I met Laurent when he arrived with two other vampires name James and Victoria. James attacked me last year and that's how I ended up in the hospital, and that's how I know Laurent," I finished as if it was the simplest thing, but the truth was that now that I thought of it I'd been changed back then.

The Cullens had assumed that by removing the venom from my system that it would keep me a human, but they were wrong. Some of the venom had mixed with my bloods and was changing me from a human to something else. That's how I'd had those visions, and that's how I'd summoned the power to show everybody those visions and my memories. I didn't know what else would happen but now I knew that me and Charlie were in the same boat.

"Dad, there's one more thing, and I can only show you if you let me hold your hand," Charlie appraised my words for a second before taking my hand. It took a minute but I got into his head, and I showed him everything. Every secret I ever kept from him, and my thoughts as if they were expressed in a book. The title _Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer_ popped into my head for some reason.

"How long until we have to leave," my dad asked when I let go of his hands?"

"We're all leaving tomorrow at noon so we have to get some sleep, and then pack everything." He hopped off the counter and headed upstairs to bed, and I followed his example.


	2. The Last Stage of Leaving

I woke up the next morning at nine o' clock and I got right to work packing up all the clothes, books, and pictures I was going to keep. While doing this I called Renee and Phil and told them to Forks immediately. I was lucky my mother cared for me so much because she believed everything I said and started packing, and she was going to pack everything and then ship it tonight before riding a plane over to meet me. That would be when everyone I talked to would leave Forks, Washington.

Last night I talked Billy, and the Quileutes and they planned to pack and meet me with the rest at noon. I was thankful for that because I didn't want Jacob to become a zombie after I saw him turn into a wolf. Which could only logically be concluded that he's a werewolf.

I didn't care about that as long as they didn't try to eat people.

So for the next three hours I packed and put everything in the R.V.

I arrived at the Police Station where we'd all agreed to meet. There were about sixteen cars parked all around and as I pulled in all eyes, and mouths popped wide open. I knew then that none of them had truly grasped even from my memories how huge it was.

It took a while, but everyone got there boxes, and belongings into the R.V. Choosing their own room, but I had warned them that eventually we'd have to start sharing bedrooms. I'd never really wandered the R.V. but there were five bathrooms on each floor with a large living room on each end for the three living quarters.

The kitchen was spectacular it was an a group of ovens in a line that smoke would rise and run up through the smoke vents and exit outside. The floor was so spectacular because it made your mouth water just thinking about the possibilities of what you could cook inside.

The next floor was the infirmary and surprisingly enough that the amount of money I'd spent was enough to by everything you would need in any hospital, sutures, x-rays, cat scans, and lots of other fancy medical things, but surprising a lot of pills were stacked on all the shelves. I was relieved now that we had a few doctors and they could keep track and monitor the drugs so no one was becoming an addict on the drugs.

The next floor was the library and three fourths of it were filled in five rows of empty book shelves that were wide enough apart that anyone could walk through together with another person and be comfortable. The last quarter of the room was aligned with a two hundred desks aligned in groups of fifty with a five white boards in front of them. With a star boards to the right of them. Perfect for anyone that any teachers. And lucky for us that my mother was a teacher of kindergarteners, but she could teach up to third grade. Then Mrs. Weber could teach 4th through 6th, but she normally teaches fifth but she's experienced enough to teach up that high. Mrs. Newton teaches 8th grade normally but she could take care of 7th as well. Ben's two parents could take care of high school because that's what they usually do. It would take a while, but eventually school would be going on nonstop in these class rooms and no one could stop the growth of education.

The next floor below was just an empty storage area, and the next floor would always be the coldest place in the R.V. because it was a gigantic refrigerator/freezer. There was a tiny hall way that you could wall through that was a little warmer so you could divide the cold things from the things that were meant to be frozen.

The next floor was just piled with shelves as well for normal boxed and canned food.

And the last three floors were just an empty garage, but once the meeting was finished they were filled with eighteen cars including my red truck and Charlie's police cruiser.

"Are you all ready to go?" I asked because my mother had arrived and we had loaded everything inside. They all cast last, sad looks at the city of Fork, even my mother before we all huddled into the elevatorto be taken up to the first floor. "Charlie, would you mind taking the first driving duty?" I asked.

"Where to?" Charlie asked.

"First stop Wal-Mart," Charlie smiled and nodded and headed to the front.

"Now everybody else I want you to go into Wal-Mart and get anything you want, no matter what the price, but you must all get everything that you see. Are goal is to clear out Wal-Mart. Especially of food," they just nodded not caring how I could afford all this.

It took forty-five minutes but we stopped at the biggest Wal-Mart I've ever been too in Tacoma and we all rushed in and started to buy things. We bought every version of I-Pods. I-Pod touch, Nano, shuffle, pad. I told them though to weight for best buy before getting laptop, but I saw everyone grab one of every game system and one of every game. Then there a pile of desks inserted into carts and by the time we were all finished there were barely anything left in Wal-Mart. It took us half the day, but soon Wal-Mart was barren with nothing to buy except pharmacy medicine.

All Together it cost three billion dollars, but that was nothing, I didn't care I just needed to make sure that everyone was comfortable after leaving there life behind.

We went to Best Buy next and everyone bought a laptop, with about fifty hardrives and adapters each. That cost only another million dollars, and we left and came to our next stop Home Depot. We raced through the store piling all the wood, and building things we needed. It took longer than Wal-Mart but eventually Home Depot was barren of everything as well.

By the end of the day they were all tired and rested, but the next day they left to find a perfect place to settle down and start a salvation army that would be needed once the war started.


	3. Three Months Later and the Changes

_**Three Months Later:**_

A lot of things could change in three months. We'd grown to the size of about 509 because we constantly broadcasted the truth on a radio channel in hopes people would hear it. So yes a lot of things could change in three months, and I knew that because in only three days after leaving Forks we found a farm on to the top a hill where you could park the R.V. and overlook the area. It was the size of ten football fields and did go flat for a while, but the ends were all tipped. It took too months but the valley had metal, bars sturdy enough to keep at the very most 100,000 tons. We'd adapted and found a way to put springs inside the metal that would push out spikes and strike any zombie approaching.

During those too months, we'd split up into three groups. The first was focusing on making the gate running all around, the second focusing on creating a lake manually because I had another vision that when the world was exposed to the t-virus it would turn into one gigantic desert, and we needed a water system, and the last group started planting everything, and we used sprinklers to water the plants, but eventually we'd use the lake only.

That wasn't the only thing though, inside the R.V., in the storage area that wasn't meant for food, had been split in half to form a control center, it was lined all around with real computers and in the center a podium stood so whoever was in charge could take the post. But behind that, we'd also made piles upon piles of gallons of gas because they would run out soon and we'd need all we can get in this honker.

The R.V. had speakers everywhere so that in case of an emergency you didn't need to wait for word of mouth. The armory was overflowing with bullets, but even then it still had some form of neatness. The food had also been doubled and was to the elevator, but to the left side of the room a walkway was still assembled, and after a few things freezing they discovered halfway back that the refrigerated room became a huge freezer.

Also, in case of emergency I spent millions of dollars to buy four helicopters, and give lessons to everyone except the children so that no matter what, in an emergency we could get the hell out of here.

The last change was the roof of the R.V. They'd assembled another centuries nest, but this once was more for protection in case anything ever got through the metal bars. They had four machine guns pointing in all four directions and secured firmly above them in the roof were thousands of grenade that fell lightly into a basket when you released it.

It was just a normal day, only three days away from the outbreak, and I had a blazing headache. I walked by Jim Newton (Mike's father) he stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright Bella, you look kind of faint?" he asked. Looking into my eyes trying to see something, but that was all it took. Suddenly I was yanked into a vision I hadn't been having for quite a while.

I was walking down the front walkway towards the mansion that I knew that blonde girl would be in. I'd entered the house and had found her taking a shower, but then I collapsed and so did she. Then time went by, but she woke up first, and didn't seem to notice me as she walked past and into a bedroom. She wrote something, scratched it out, and then left to look at the front door. I woke up then, and I followed, then everything went dark, but I could make out the faintest noise that sounded like a helicopter.

I was about to freak out when a voice whispered in my ear, _Go Alone_ I spun around in shock expecting to see Edward there because that voice sound a lot like him but there was no Edward, but I could sense in my heart that I had to follow what he told me to do.

"Jim, I have to leave and I might be gone for a few months, but tell them that Charlie is in charge," I said spinning around, but he caught my hand again.

"Where you going, the date is only days away," Jim was freaking out and his voice was shaking and squeaking like he was going through puberty all over again.

"I have to be there when it first strikes, I have to see through to this entire situation from start to finish," Jim released my hands, and nodded. He ran to the R.V. and stepped inside the elevator I fallowed and stopped at the car garage. I grabbed the first set of keys I found, got inside the car, and reversed nearly running over Jim. He just pushed one again and we were back outside.

I pulled the car out, and headed towards the main entrance to the metal gate. I pressed the button on the bottom of my key and the door swung away. I raced through it and headed towards Raccoon City.


	4. Genesis

At the beginning of the 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. Unknown, even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.

~Beginning~

I woke up to the cold dampness of the floor I lay on. I looked down at myself and saw two guns hanging around my belt. Two revolvers, and surprisingly enough I even had two swords. Instead of thinking about it much I just stood up and started to explore the mansion. The whole time I was walking I was focusing with all my might trying to remember what this place was, but I didn't even have the feeling like I belonged there like I read somewhere that amnesia people were supposed to experience. That was even more curious because I remembered everything that I was educated in, but nothing about my personal life. I didn't remember who my father was, or even who my name, at least not until I looked back at my sword and saw the word Bella marked into it, and I recognized the name as my name.

I caught sight of a women by a group of windows and I walked faster to catch up with her, but suddenly I heard a helicopter and the whole place went bright and people slammed into the windows, and a guy popped out of nowhere and snatched the blonde girl in a fancy red dress.

There was a flash, and suddenly I was blinded and I fell to the floor. Strong arms caught my body and held me to them before rushing towards the direction of the blonde women. I was pushed up against her and the one guy there.

"Report," the people in gas masks around us were directing to the blonde women while the dude was saying.

"You can't do this, I'm a cop, You can't do this I'm a cop," twice over. The women said something about not being listed in the database. "I just transferred they probably don't even have me on file yet," a man's voice said 'the locales aren't efficient. It's possible'.

Suddenly I was swung around.

"Who are you," I was abashed for a second and then I remembered my sword.

"My name's Bella," I said.

"Are you responsible for what happened in the umbrella facility," he asked. I looked at the gas mask with complete confusion.

"There was a memory gas released in the mansion. It temporarily causes amnesia eventually they'll remember everything," a female male voice said.

"I'm a cop, I'll have you arrested," the man next to me said.

"Blow me," a female said after ripping her mask off. Then the others fallowed in pursuit. The man that was holding me had short black hair, and had a laptop trailing at his side reminding me of a nerd, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel attracted to him, and suddenly me entire body was on fire.

"Should we detain him here," another guy asked.

"No, we'll take them with us, but handcuff the police officer," a black man said who appeared to be the leader remarked. I didn't say anything as they ushered us through the halls of the mansion, before coming to stairs that descended to an entrance to what appeared to be an underground facility.

I heard the black man speaking to the blonde women an found out her name was Alice. She was in the same boat as me, but I felt separated from her almost as if we were the same, but pushing opposites because we'd just now met.

We were ushered inside a train.

"Rain, start it up," the guy named Cain shouted. The Hispanic girl dropped beneath the train and started to do something underneath.

"Hello my name is Kaplan," the man that was holding me said. I smiled up at him as I took his hand. I felt the entire train vibrate and we started to move after Rain jumped back onto the train.

"Let them go, they won't hurt anybody, but keep the hand cuffs on that fellows wrists." The nurse of the group said. I just smiled and went over to the blond women.

"Hello, I'm Bella," I said holding out my hand she grabbed it firmly and I felt the since that no matter what happened in this place we had to keep this girl, and myself.

"I'm Alice," she said, and I felt my heart stop on its own accord as if the name meant something. I just ignored it, and went to a corner, her following and we slid to the floor.

"Do you remember anything before this," I asked as I adjusted my swords to make myself more comfortable.

"No, I just remember waking up in a bathtub, completely naked wrapped up in the curtain. I remember walking out, and finding a note that read: _This is the day that all your dreams come true._ Then I found a gun drawer which I guess goes to my job, but that's all I remember before being picked up by these guys," she explained.

There was a commotion as Rain struggled with a door on the opposite side of the train. She was pushing with all her strength but it wouldn't budge.

"Here let me," the guy I heard who's nick name was J.P. said. He struggled to push it open as well, and pushed with all his strength,, and a second later it swung open and a man fell to the ground.

Rain cocked an eyebrow, "Jumpy?" he just mocked a laugh at her.

The nurse rushed forward, and examined the man's eyes. "He's like the others, do you remember your name," she asked. The man's face contorted like he was straining to remember.

"Spence," he answered. She nodded.

"Just keep him with us, he's like the other two," she said. I turned back to Alice as the train came to a stop.

"Let's make a promise here that whatever happens we'll still come out alive," I said, but it was strange that I had so much faith in her, but not because I knew her, but the name ran comfort, and love into me. Almost as if she was a sister I once had.

"Let's go everybody out," Rain yelled. I was the last out, and they were all surging ahead of me, when I noticed a green vial attached to a needle lying on the ground. I looked around, but couldn't find anything else. So I grabbed the green vial and stashed it inside my buckle with the two revolvers and my swords.

"Come on your holding everybody up," Rain yelled over her shoulder. I ran over to her and walked along beside her.

"Rain what is this place," I asked looking around at the neat hallway, and the fake outside with fake sunlight through the windows. I knew this place was underground, and yet they were trying to make it seem like this place was any other building inside.

"This is one of the main headquarters to the umbrella corporation underground where they make all their technology. The pattern is an umbrella striped red and white like a candy cane. I've worked for them long enough that I know they're also a government agency who works for the government," I nodded. Rain had an air of being one you could trust even though she could also be a kind of bitch. I liked her though.

"The elevator isn't working," I heard Kaplan yell. I glanced up to see them all looking into a pitch black elevator shaft. Cain sighed and directed them to the stair well. I went to the elevator first and looked down. I saw the elevator for only a second before the flare went out.

Something was going on here, and I just wished I could remember what, but my memory still wouldn't come back to me. I ran off to meet the rest of the group but as I started running a camera turned and pointed itself at me. The red light saying it was active was pointed at me.

I ran faster and went straight to Cain. "Enough lies, what is going on here. Tell me, NOW!" I shouted as Alice said the same thing.

"Last night the Red Queen. The computer operating system who runs this base went rogue, started to kill everyone inside. We're here to shut her down, but also to find if anyone survived like this man here, Spence," I looked over my shoulder at Spence.

It was strange I thought that I found this green vial only inches where he fell from. It was almost as if he had taken it, but I had no proof so I said nothing. We entered a lab area and were heading over when we stopped at a lab that was flooded over with a little stream of water flooding out. I looked up and saw a women floating in the water.

"Poor bastard," J.P. said as Kaplan raced past us searching for something.

"It's no use this entire floor's flooded," Cain looked down at Kaplan's computer screen, and searched for a way.

"What's this area write here?" he pointed at something.

"I don't know it wasn't on the map a second ago," Kaplan said, which was strange I'll admit because he didn't seem to be the unrepaired type. We all looked back up at the women, before walking past her to go to this other entrance to the Red Queen's chamber.

We entered the room that was labeled as the cafeteria, but it was littered with boxes labeled corrupted, or uncorrupted environment. Currently they were all labeled uncorrupted but pipes ran from each one supplying them with some type of oxygen.

"There aren't signs of any toxins being released in this room," the nurse lady said.

"Spread out in search for any survivors, but keep it tight," Me and Alice stood side by side as we started to walk in search of any sign of someone else. But both our curiosities spike when we saw a window into one of the chambers. We got closer and looked inside. I could only make out red flesh.

"I said keep it tight," Cain said from behind us and we both jumped out of our skin.

"I don't think I want to remember what happened here," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around her red dress.

Cain nodded, "We'd better get back Kaplan found a way in," he said. We hurried back and found our way into a control center where Spence, Kaplan, the nurse and two guys stood holding a heavy looking sports bag.

Kaplan's fingers were running rapidly along the keyboard and then the door into a hallway before the Red Queen's chamber opened. Cain rushed in and slowly walked inside the chamber. His gun held high as he looked for something that could cause him harm. Suddenly the walkway turned bright white when the entire room was lit up by bright sun lights.

"The lights are automated, just continue," Kaplan said over the radio the people have. Cain got to door of the Queen's chamber and typed in her security password. He motioned for his team to follow, and I stupidly followed without thinking. I was following slowly behind when the door shut behind us.

"Kaplan!" I yelled, as I backed up until I was pressed up into the corner. "Kaplan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Cain was backing up until he was gathered with his team. I looked into the small window in the door maid of cement and pleaded with Kaplan!. Alice was staring at me, she was looking at something over my shoulder, but at the same time yelling over her shoulder. I spun around and saw a faint glimmer of something forming in the lights. Then the glimmer formed a laser and it was headed right for us.

"DUCK!" Cain shouted, and I fell to the floor. The laser passed over us and I looked up to see the nurse. I screamed as I saw her head fall sideways and crash against the ground. I was tempted to throw up, but the laser started again, and a guy was screaming with pain on the ground because his hand was sawed off. I looked at the laser, and in seconds I was blinded by something. I saw the laser coming and jumping up to the roof.

I was back and I saw it coming like before. "Jump to the roof and grab on," I screamed as I jumped up and clasped my fingers to whatever I could snatch. Then Cain followed my example and the laser barely sliced the holster of his knife.

I was gone again, and I saw the laser coming and forming a net now. I came back and I scrambled towards the vent, "follow me into the vent," I screamed and I shoved my hand through it and scrambled inside. I put my hands back down to grab Cain, I saw his face and we was scrambling inside when his fingers let go and he fell back to the ground feet first. He went to back up when the net formed and swept through him. I watched as he split into a hundred pieces and collapsed like a waterfall to the ground.

Then the door swept open, I waited a few seconds before I jumped down. I was there for three seconds before Alice's arms were around me. I was shaking as I slowly bent down and closed everyone's eyes. I didn't care that some of the eyes weren't even on full faces. I just did it to pay respect to them. I grabbed the sports bag they had been holding and threw it over my shoulder.

"Let's go," I growled, as I started off to the end of the chamber. Kaplan and Alice trailing behind. Kaplan typed in the password again and the Red Queen's chamber opened again. We rushed inside before she could do something else.

"I'm going to take out her starter board and going to fry her system. It will stop her from doing anything like this again," Kaplan said as he started piling things out of the sports bag and placing them into her computer system. There was a sudden flash and then a hologram of a little girl appeared.

"Ignore everything she says. She'll do anything it takes not to go offline," Kaplan said as she started to seek.

"Please, you have no idea what you're doing. Please I implore you," the hologram looked over at me. Trying to plead with me, "Please I can keep you safe," she said.

"Like you did out there," I said, "you can die bitch," I said, and Kaplan held the remote waiting for a chance to push.

"Your all going to die down here," she said as Kaplan smashed the red button. There was a loud screech, and the entire place blacked out, before starting back up again.

"She's dead, we should get back." Alice said and marched back out of the chamber. To the control center. Kaplan made to follow, but I stopped him.

"Why didn't you open the door," I asked glaring at him feeling the weight of my anger through every pore of my body. "If you had Cain would still be alive," I shouted and my body started to shake. Kaplan wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was trying, I was breaking through each system as quick, and fast as I could, I'm just happy that you got to safety," Kaplan said. I smiled and was aware of how close we were. I moved my lips until they touched his, and at first he didn't respond, but then he started to move with me and I wrapped my arms around him and just continued to kiss him. I was kissing him when suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

I saw myself in a meadow lying next to one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen. He was sparkling in the light, and I was lying next to him running my fingers over his hand. I gasped and I was back with Kaplan, but he didn't notice the gasp he took it as an invitation to enter my mouth. Our tongues intertwined and I moaned as I felt myself giving over to the pleasure I was feeling. But I remembered what where we were and I stopped.

"Kaplan," I muttered, "Kaplan!" I shouted louder. "We can't, not here, we can try this once we get out of this hell joint," I whispered as I pulled away.

I turned around and headed off to meet up with Rain, J.P., Spence, Matt, and Alice.


	5. Facing the Crazy

Walking out into the smoking chamber, I felt pity for Rain, J.P., and Kaplan. They were the last of their team. But there was something different about everyone. Rain was wrapping her finger with a bandage, and J.P. and Kaplan were staring at a women laying limp on a gathering of trash bags.

"What happened?" Kaplan shot at J.P.

"We found a survivor—"

"So you shot her!" Kaplan growled about to raise forward, but Kaplan snatched his bicep.

"She's crazed, she bit me," Rain motioned to her hand. Kaplan stepped back, and folded his arms.

"We need to keep moving," Spence said.

"We're not going anywhere until the rest of the team gets here," she said flat out with a tone saying that if you argued you'd die.

"The rest of the team isn't coming," Kaplan flinched as Rain rushed forward.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Rain growled raising her hand about to hit him.

"Shut up, can any of you hear that," J.P. yelled. We fell silent instantly, and we heard the sound of scraping metal against cement.

"What the hell is that," Alice said from behind my left shoulder. Suddenly a man in a white doctor suit came into view.

"Are you alright sir," Kaplan asked as Alice and I took in a united breath noticing that he was walking on an obviously broken foot. The doctor looked up, and I screamed. Half of his face was gone, and all you could see was his right eye.

"Where'd she go!" J.P. yelled like a maniac as the doctor raced towards Rain. I took out one of the guns in its holsters and pointed.

"She was right here!" J.P. yelled in denial now. But Bella's mind went to the right confusion. These weren't people these were zombies. Bella directed her gun, and waited to focus. She clicked and the gun unloaded its round into every zombie closing in while Kaplan rushed to the door out into the main hallway of the umbrella corporation. I loaded my second round into the gun and took out my other revolver. I was up against a wall followed by Alice, and Spence. I looked around and saw Matt huddled underneath a stand.

"Cover me," I yelled at Rain. I ran forward and slid underneath by Matt. I shoved my hands into the vent that Matt was reaching in. I pulled out his handcuff keys. I didn't care that Rain was watching, I undid his handcuffs, and threw them away.

"Thank you," Matt said, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him next to the elevator we were all gathered by.

"Hurry up Kaplan," J.P. screamed. Kaplan's hand were shaking like crazy so J.P. rush forward. Kaplan stuttered the code to him, and he typed them in.

"Now, was that so hard," J.P. muttered and turned around. The door opened and more zombies pialed into the room, grabbed J.P. and pulled him into their clutches and began to eat him.

"J.P.!" Rain yelled running to the zombies and trying to get to him. She was bitten again by a zombie and stumbled backwards. I ran forward pushed close door, and shot the zombies that were attached to Rain.

"We need to get out of here," Spence yelled. Kaplan sighed and ran back towards the Red Queen's chamber. We all followed. Alice, Matt, and I dragging along at the rear. Alice and I were only a few steps ahead of Matt, but when we turned around Matt was gone. We stopped to make sure there were no zombies near before following him.

We found him being smothered by a zombie trying to get to his flesh, but he wasn't pushing hard enough like he was fighting off an attacker. It was more like he was fighting off a sibling. I gasped as my whole body lit was struck with some unknown force and I was wrenched into another life. I saw Matt talking to a group of secret agents discussing the Umbrella Corporation. And then I heard the name, Lisa, and it radiated like only a sisters name could. I then was flashed forward into his sisters own memories. And I saw her outside the mansion speaking to Alice. Then I was outside a glassed room where gas was flowing into a sealed room, and Lisa was gasping for breath fighting to survive.

I stopped and was standing there out of breath. And shocked to my core trying to piece together what happened. Looking over at Matt as Alice strikes Lisa with a glass cylinder. Lisa went limp in Matt's struggling arms before he threw her aside.

I was turning to leave, going to let them have their moment when I was caught off guard as a zombie slammed up against me. I fell to the ground, the zombie falling after me. He dressed in a black suit, and was completely bald and was trying to get a grip with his teeth to my flesh. I was struggling with all my strength, and I screamed as my hand clasped around his skull and I squeezed and his scull convulsed, collapsing and the zombie stopped fighting.

I continued to scream as I backed up into the corner staring at the zombie's body. I looked at my hands as I continued to scream. Pounding my fists down against the earth, releasing all my strength. And I felt the earth crush beneath me.

I looked up to see Alice, and Matt hovering over me. Their eyes wide open like they were dear in a headlight. Alice came over and sat next to me. "What's happening to you?" Alice asked wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't know. Something in here is changing me," I said as Matt took my other side and they both took my hand.

"I don't know what's happening to you, but we have to stick together," Matt said, and he intertwined his fingers with mine and Alice did the same.

"If you haven't notice Bella. This place isn't exactly normal. Anything's possible. Especially if your beating up cement without breaking your hand and damaging your knuckles," Alice paused. "Has anything else happened to you?"

"I don't know what is was," I took a break to calm myself down. "But a minute ago when I saw Matt fighting the women. I had a vision of him sitting in front of a desk talking to a man how his sister was perfect to infiltrate the umbrella corporation in Raccoon City. Her name was Lisa, and I could tell she was your sister because the way you said her name was like you would speak to a sister. There was something else later. I remember Alice and Lisa standing by a big stone memorial of an angel speaking about her allowing Lisa access to infiltrate the corporation with the security codes, and anything else she needed. But then, the last thing I remember seeing was gas plummeting into this closed off room. She was struggling motioning to that camera to stop, but then she died. And then I came back and I saw Alice kill her because she was trying to kill you Matt," I felt both of them stiffen. But neither of them released my fingers.

"We have to get back, but it's strange because what your saying is the truth, about me anyways, and Alice told me about that same meeting before we ran out here to see why you were screaming," Matt said as both him and Alice embraced me in a hug.

We rested there for a few minutes before standing up and heading back the way we came. We were back in what I now thought of as the incubation chamber. But a heard of zombies were only inches behind us heading to the Red Queen's chambers.

We booked it and ran to the intersection between us, and the hallway that killed Cain. We beat on the door, "Open up there right behind us," it took only seconds before Spence opened the door, pulled us inside as zombies got a firm grip around his arm. I snapped the arm with my fist and they drug out as we slammed the door and latched it.

"We need a way out," Spence yelled.

"What about this way," Alice said heading for the other exit, but Kaplan ran in front of her.

"That ways surrounding by those things also," he shouted.

Alice turned to the hallway back to the Red Queen's chamber. I left my space to go stand by Rain and look at her hand. Her blood was coming out black now, no longer black like it was contaminated with something. I didn't say anything though.

"What about there, can we get out there," Alice asked.

"No, there's no way out of the Red Queen's chamber," Kaplan said.

"Okay then we'll just wait here, and eventually back up will come to get you guys," Spence said accusingly as if that should be the logical plan.

"Not exactly," Rain said, solemnly. "Do you three remember those double doors we passed through when we got to the train?" I had a flashback of it because at the time I was too confused, and distracted to notice anything really. But I remembered it now. I remembered a dial thing sticking out like it was a digital alarm clock.

"Yes," I said by myself.

"Well after we entered the timer starts. And it's been running for two hours and we only have an hour left to get out of here." Rain said. Sighing in defeat. But I saw things click in Alice's brain. She snatched the bag with the Red Queen's circuit board.

"What are you doing," Rain yelled after her as she marched into the hallway with the laser. I followed her immediately and took my fist and slammed them into the glass on both sides and the glass and the lasers exploded which left me feeling safe.

"I'm turning her back on, she'll know a way out," Alice answered ignoring my actions. After I finished I followed.

"What the fuck did you do?" Spence yelled looking around at the glass that was completely destroyed.

"I gave us insurance that we can get back out this way without getting hurt by her," I said as Alice wrenched open the Red Queen's door and she started speaking to Kaplan.

"Is there a way you can turn her off instantly if she tries to do anything or lies to us?" She asked as I looked around at the room. Not only a half hour ago. I'd been standing in here turning her off.

Kaplan just stepped forward and started working. "Okay now when we turn her on, if she doesn't cooperate it won't turn her off it'll fry her." We all nodded. He clicked a button and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the sound of chalk across a chalk board and the image of the little red girl from before appeared, before disappearing.

"Her imagery must have been damaged from before," Kaplan mumbled too himself.

"Things, I gather have gotten out of hand?" the red queen's childlike voice said.

"Give me that switch," Rain yelled attempting to grab Kaplan's fry switch, "I'm going to fry this bitch," she screamed, but with the help of Spence and Matt they were able to hold her back.

"How do you get out of here," Alice yelled.

"There's a way out, but I warn you not all of you will get out of here alive," the Red Queen said.

"We understand, please just tell us how to get out," I yelled.

"Awe, Isabella Swan. You've been affected by the T-Virus in a way that baffles me, and I'm a computer," the Red Queen says. And suddenly she was able to be a hologram and she was standing right in front of me.

"What do you mean," I asked getting closer to her.

"You've been bitten by a creature that spread the T-Virus through your blood system, and it's been circulating through your blood for a few months now, and it's changing you. Make no mistake though, you are human, but not as human as the rest of them. I have footage of you breaking the skull of a zombie, breaking the cemented earth, and you standing there dazed, which I estimate is you having a vision. But I bet not even you know the potential of your abilities." Everyone had gone silent listening to her every word. Rain, Spence, and Kaplan who had not heard about this before were staring at me like I was a freak.

"I've been gathering information through the internet, and have found documentage of you in love with a man named Edward Cullen. It was posted all over the school website, but is this Edward the creature I speak of?" the red queen was so close now that if she was real she'd be stepping on my toes.

I gasped as I was thrown back into a vision. Suddenly I was seeing everything, everything about my life. I saw everything fly by quickly, but then began to show me in a steady vision of everything involving Edward Cullen. Coming to Forks, being perplexed why he hated me so much, discovering what he was, falling in love with him, being attacked by a group of thugs in Port Angeles, playing baseball with his family, meeting his family, meeting the three vampires named James, Laurent, and Victoria. Being bitten by James and being so out of it that Edward sucked out all of the blood, the days in the hospital afterwards, the happy summer with Edward, the days he spent in my bedroom with me, just lying there talking, the breakup, and then I was kicked out by some part of my brain telling me I wasn't ready for the rest.

I gasped, "Edward," and fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Matt yelled running forward and wrapping me in his arms as I started to cry remembering the pit in my heart that Edward had left there after leaving me. I fell into a fit of sobs and Matt just sat there, while Kaplan looked at me like I was some sort of freak that disgusted him.

That's what made me lose my feeling for him in every way. And I was angry now. Blood thirsty angry, and I felt my body respond by gathering energy into my hands. Suddenly I was shooting electricity through my palms. Alice ran forward and sat beside me.

"Bella stop, Bella it's us, remember us your friends. Don't lose that," she was saying and I calmed down as the Red queen smirked with triumph.

"Just show us a way out," Rain shouted. Suddenly a cube in the corner flipped up.

"Fallow that down to the plumbing and you'll find your way back out, but hurry because as soon as those things smell you they'll come after you again, but I warn you. This girl will not be able to save you because she does not know her own powers," Red Queen stated as she disappeared from her hologram form. "You better get a move on."

That's all it took it and we were all off to get back out of this place. Matt and Alice on either side of me protecting me from the danger one of the others might cause.


End file.
